


The Engineer

by Therealtrevanian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Desert, I’ll update the tags, Lmao this is embarrassing, OC, Sleep Deprivation, Time Travel, Timelord stuff, doctor who oc - Freeform, non-binary original character - Freeform, the works!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealtrevanian/pseuds/Therealtrevanian
Summary: The last thing The Engineer remembers before waking up in the cryochamber, was that they wanted to get away from Gallifrey as fast as they could. They were tired of the bullshit that was holding them back at the children’s home, and they needed to get out.————Lmao here is my incredibly embarrassing doctor who OC The Engineer, we’re staring at their origin! They’re gonna interact with the Doctor minimally, and have their own adventures n stuff, so if you’re into that read along! This won’t be very fan servicey tho so u r warned!





	The Engineer

The last thing The Engineer remembers before waking up in the cryochamber, was that they wanted to get away from Gallifrey as fast as they could. They were tired of the bullshit that was holding them back at the children’s home, and they needed to get out. 

Now, as they stood outside of cryochamber they had stumbled out of, they realized that may have been a mistake. The building in front of them was all but gone, only dust and ruin stood in its place. They took only a few steps forward and were already outside. 

The young Timelord spun around quickly, looking back at the ruined building behind them. The concrete it was made of was quickly crumbling away, and they could see rebar and wires sticking out from all angles. How the crychamber stayed active all this time was a mystery. 

“How long has it even been” They whispered to themselves, turning again and taking a few more steps out into the open air. 

They took in their surroundings, and looked down at themselves. They were dressed in what looked like a blue medical gown and pants. They ran a hand through their hair and froze. It was curly. They don’t remember it being curly. 

“...I need a mirror” They murmured and stumbled out into the dry surroundings of the planet they were presumably stranded on. 

Their surroundings were dry and caked in red dust as far as the eye could see. No other buildings stood out against the hilly desert that consumed their vision. 

Where the hell were they? What the hell happened? Their mind came up blank as they continued walking. The hot sand stung their feet as they trudged through, burning the delicate soles that hadn’t walked in who knows how long. 

Eventually they lost sight of the building they left from. After about two hours of walking the heated haze consumed any landmarks they may have had when they first set out, and they realized suddenly that they were very, very lost. 

They kept walking until night fell, their legs were killing them by the time they fell into the now cooled sand. They pressed their hands into it, breathing deeply, trying to regain any semblance of control they thought they had. They needed to get a communicator and ride back home, the caretaker of the home was going to be pissed. 

They flopped onto their side, the darkness surrounding them. The shadowy forms of the hills rolled out in front of them for what seemed like forever. They couldn’t survive out here forever, eventually they’d have to regenerate, and if they didn’t find help soon enough they’d probably die. There’s only so much a regeneration can do against no food, water or shelter in a desert. 

The Engineer rolled onto their back and stared at the sky above them, unfamiliar stars greeted their gaze. They looked desperately at them, trying to remember any sort of marker or clue as to where they might be, a constellation, a moon, something.

As they stared at the unforgiving blackness of the sky something did come to mind. They stared at a grouping of stars that resembled the constellation Briefhag, it was one of the ones recognized on the planet Ajeckalin 9. But in order for it to be the same constellation, Ajeckalin 9 would have had to have moved off orbit at least 2 clicks. 

The only way it could have done that is if 12,000 years had passed. 

The Engineer scrambled to their feet and stumbled back in the sand, looking for anymore familiar constellations, now compensating for the hypothetical time change. 

They didn’t want to be right. 

But there they were, a whole history of stars, a whole culture. Just 12,000 years wrong. They stopped looking and just stood, frozen. The night air gently blew against them, brushing sand against their ankles, scratching them slightly. 

They couldn’t have been in that chamber for 12,000 years. They weren’t even sure it was built to keep someone alive that long. They weren’t even sure they were supposed to be in one for that long. 

The unfamiliar hair came back to them briefly and they reached their hand up to caress it. 

Could they have regenerated? If they did, how many times was it? How many did they have left? How many lives did they waste frozen? What the hell happened to this planet? 

They sat back down in the sand, holding their head in their hands between their knees. What the hell were they supposed to do? It’s not like they had a time machine, only the council were allowed to take those, and there’s no way they’d just pop them back in their time. No this was probably a fixed event, them being missing. The bastards. 

They laid back down in the sand, stiff as a board staring at the sky. 

They didn’t fall asleep, but they did get up when the sun began to cover them in it's warm embrace. 

They don’t know how long they walked until they found the ship. It was a black mass in the distance at first, and they thought maybe there could be help, or at least shelter. 

What they found instead were two dead Jadoon soldiers and an empty, no longer working ship. 

The Jadoon soldiers looked as if they died of natural causes, probably heat exhaustion and dehydration. The teenager dragged their dried up almost mummy like corpses out of the ship. 

They didn’t know how Jadoon liked to be laid to rest, so they said a quick Gallifreyan funeral poem and left them outside of the ship. 

“Alright you piece of junk. Let’s see what we can do” They murmured and ducked into the ship. 

The Engineer didn’t name themselves The Engineer for nothing though. They were not going to die here, not with a perfectly good ship at their disposal. They remember getting called cocky when they first chose the name, people said they were being presumptuous with it. That it was just a career, not anything meaningful.

They chose that moment to choose all those assholes wrong, and got to work. 

The main problem seemed to be the fuel source and the main thrusters, not to mention the ship being half filled with sand. As they investigated the dried up fuel tank they took a moment to think. What fuel could they make out here that was compatible with a Jadoon ship? 

They squinted into the sun for a moment before it dawned on them: Sunlight 

Solar panels weren’t  _ that _ hard to make. So they got to work, stealing the components from the computers that were built into the Jadoons actual uniforms, and rewriting the ship to have a one pilot flight control panel. They hooked the solar panels up to the top of the ship where the sun seemed to hit the most, and began working on converting the ship from fuel to electric. 

They worked for eight days on the ship, taking the nights to half sleep half stare at the sky aimlessly thinking about what Gallifrey was like now. 

They still didn’t remember why they came to this planet, or what happened to get them put in that cryochamber. All they knew was that they where here now. 

The 8th day, they finally finished connecting everything and sat down in the pilot's chair. They switched on the ship and pulled back on the thrusters, praying for it to come to life. 

To their delight, with a few groaning shifts, the ship began to awaken. 

“ _ Yes! YES! _ Fuck- yes just- start for me come on!!” The Engineer yelled, banging against the console excitedly. 

The ship let out another groan, almost out of protest, but began to slowly rise. The roar of the engine kicking in with a screaming electric buzz. 

Relief filled them as the ship rose, and they pushed full force against the thrusters, aiming for the atmosphere. All they needed to do was get off this planet, and they were home free. Break the atmosphere and they could get some food, water and real clothes. No more desert. Never again.

The ship surged forward, pressing them against the seat as it fought the planet's gravity. 

“Come on! Just get me out of here!  _ Come on! _ ” Hope was quickly filling them as the ship climbed in altitude, thousands of feet away from the ground now. The ship shook all around them, groaning and clanking metal filled the air along with the wind whipping around them from outsider 

With a final shuddering push, they broke the atmosphere, jettisoning into orbit. The Engineer whooped with joy hitting the cieling with one hand. 

“Good job! God you might be worth something after all you piece of junk-“ They laughed and started setting their course, using the new perspective on the stars to their advantage. 

They were only a few weeks away really, and there was a space station only a day away. If it was still there of course, 12,000 years and all. They headed that direction just incase, hoping against hope they’d find  _ something _ so they could get some water and food. 

Finally being inside the ship made them realize how hungry they were, and if that hadn’t become apparent enough the lack of real sleep was making itself known as well. 

They stood from their seat, setting the old ship to autopilot, and made their way to the back. They had found some old blankets and bed pads the second night working on the ship and had made a bed spread across the floor. They lowered themselves onto it and curled in on themselves. They were so close. Just a few more weeks and they’d be home. Just another day and they’d have food and water. 

They fell asleep then, thinking about water and civilization. Dreaming about what book they’d read first, and how they’d steal a Tardis to get back to their time. 


End file.
